


You are... Are you?

by whY_Zed



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whY_Zed/pseuds/whY_Zed
Summary: Little poem to give our sad wizard a pep in his step, maybe a bit more too.-jester lavorre
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You are... Are you?

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
But neither of them  
Hold a candle to you  
Hair like fire  
And a heart the same  
It pains me to see  
Your head held in shame

Eyes like the sky  
Or maybe the sea  
Always minding the past  
But it’s the future you seek  
Sometimes they’re dark  
And yet can shine so bright  
When you believe in hope  
When all goes right

They shine brightest still  
When things go wrong  
Whether it’s in a library   
In the court of a foreign nation  
Or a volcanic island  
Or the table of the devil himself  
You are brightest then

You are fun, you are weird, you are smart, you are kind, you are creative, you are brave, you are fierce, you are proud, you are supportive, you are discouraging, you are meek, you are quite, you are afraid, you are destructive, you are mean, you’re so stupid, you are muted, you are boring

You were broken, you are healing  
And you are yourself all the same

You have worth,  
and value  
You deserve to be happy  
So please answer in honesty   
Are you secretly in love with me?


End file.
